


Gatekeeper Training

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [1]
Category: Cats of Grand Central - Diane Duane, No Fandom, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Common House Tales, Community: writerverse, Crossover, Gen, Original Character(s), multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corvus is briefed on Gatekeeper and Safehouse protocol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gatekeeper Training

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Gatekeeper Training  
>  **Challenge:** #14: Weekly Quick Fic #5  
>  **Prompt:** ill met by moonlight  
>  **Bonus?** N  
>  **Word Count:** 484  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom-ish Multifandom AU (Common House Tales) - Corvus (original fic OC - The Connector of Stories), Rhiow (Feline Wizardry Sequence [aka Cats of Grand Central]/Young Wizards series)  
>  **Pairings (if any)** none  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con etc):** no  
>  **Summary:** Corvus is briefed on Gatekeeper and Safehouse protocol. 
> 
> written for Writerverse's Round 3: Challenge #14: Weekly Quick Fic #5
> 
> This is a part of the multifandom collection known as The Common House Tales
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://dreamwriteremmy.livejournal.com/253004.html)

Approaching the grounds of the Common House in the moonlight, Corvus notices a female black cat standing at the gate. It looks like she's been waiting for him, her tail flicking back and forth.

On a whim he bows, spreading his wings wide behind him, “Are we ill met by moonlight, black cat?” 

The cat acknowledges him and then speaks in one of the many creation languages, “No, we are well met on this journey, cousin. I am on errantry and I greet you. I am Rhiow of the Manhattan Primary Gate Management Team. I was requested to consult with a Corvus about gate maintenance in this place.” 

“Consultation? I'm Corvus. I never received word on this.” 

The cat swipes her paw over her nose seeming slightly irritated, but continues, “Gates require maintenance if you're building a facility, which as a gatekeeper, I'm sure that's what you're doing. I'm supposed to come through and pick up paperwork once a month for the other senior advisory level wizards to make sure your gates are listed in our records and I come in with my team at least twice a year to inspect gates and make any necessary adjustments or repairs. Come with me, I'll give you some materials to hold in the main house.”

Corvus nods, following the cat into the grounds, taking notes of what needs to be repaired. This place is a fixer-upper, but given it's also as the real estate he'd purchased the land from had said, _astahfrith_ , a term in one of the Creation languages that meant simply – magic can be practiced openly, he doesn't think it will take too long to rebuild to glory. 

In the house, Rhiow moves into a room that looks like it might have passed for a library once and flicks her tail and a large book props itself on the dusty desk. “Protocols are all listed in here, as is various aspects of this world's brand of magic. Though I think your realm's will also be valid here and any other people you have staying. You're also running this place as an _astahfrith_ safehouse, right?” 

Corvus nods, “That was the plan, yes. Protecting folks who need this place as necessary.” 

“There are forms for that in the Book, too. We'll need both an initial guest list at the end of this month and complete records at the end of every year, mostly as a precaution to protect folks from The Dark Powers. If you need to copy a form, you can redraw them up from the book. I'll come back again at the end of the month to get your first batch of paperwork to register you as an official safehouse and gating facility. I am also on-call if you ever need me – you can find my information in the back of the Book.”

Corvus nods, “Thank you, Rhiow, I will keep in touch.”


End file.
